


Games

by Blue_Kat



Series: Scarefest Challenge 2017 [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kat/pseuds/Blue_Kat
Summary: Scarefest Challenge. Day 6 Prompt: Games.





	Games

“Jeremy, Jeremy, come play with us Jeremy!” Gavin crowed.

“Seriously, this is what we’re doing with our Friday night?” Jeremy sighed.

“It was either this or see if you can drink a bottle of garlic mayo.”

 

“Alright,” he made himself comfortable, “cards it is.”

Four hours later and even Gavin was no longer laughing. Geoff could catch him cheating, Gavin could catch Geoff cheating. Nobody had won a game yet.

Ryan stood, snarling with eyes flashing, just as Jack walked through the door.

“Alright. What are you fucks doing?”

“I’m done! Here’s a fucking yellow and fuck you guys!” Ryan stormed out, slamming the door behind him hard enough to break the hinges… again. Jack was left looking at the others, extremely confused.

“It’s just fun and games, honest!”

 

“Gavin.”

“No seriously Jack, come sit down and take Ryan’s place,” Geoff offered. “Come on, you know how much of a whiney bitch Ryan can be if he isn’t winning.”

Jack settled down, unaware of the torture they were about to inflict on his frail humanity.

Two hours later Ryan returned, feeling much better after going for a run.

He froze as he entered the front room, staring at the aftermath of “fun and games”. There was a Jeremy shaped hole in one wall, fists raised he guessed in victory. Geoff and Gavin had done… something, the whole apartment smelled of smoke. Furniture was shredded, and Jack was asleep on the couch.

The situation was clear.

No more Uno.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read here why not support me by clicking the link below! It's very much appreciated :)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F2F75JLD)


End file.
